Back to you
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: She lived a fantastic life, for decades she searched for her way back to him... Has her quest come to an end? What will happen when the one thing he though he lost forever walks back into his life? CHAPTER 4 REVISED...
1. The Past leads Forword

Back to You (working title)

By Dame Rose Tyler

Chapter one: The past leads forword

Ok, here it is another new fic, and yet another different approach to my fav couple. I'm going to keep coming up with ideas until I get some major reviews for a doctor who fic. I hope this is the one. I'm working really hard on it so I hope you all enjoy it. This is a beta chapter which will be remodeled after alternative sends it back, hopefully with a better title. That is unless one of you has a great idea for one. So read and REVIEW! Please?

Dame Rose.

****************** ******************* ************************

She remembered a time that seemed almost as if it was over a life time ago. A time when they had held hands and watch the Earth explode. So many adventures, so many times their hands had met in the face of danger. It was as if their hands falling together was a symbol of their hearts merging with one another. It was these memories that now seemed more like a curse then a gift. As if the mirror thought of these images alone burned what was left of her soul. The one memory that seemed to torment her most, that hunted her sleepless nights was the day he said good bye for the last time.

She could still remember the cold sea air that whipped her hair through its harsh fingers. The tears that fell from her eyes as she turned to see the Tardis fading for the last time, the human doctor as he reached to take her hand and grant her the comfort she needed from the pain of abandonment. The thing that hurt was the most was the promise he had made to her so long ago, the promise to never leave her behind and yet he continued to do it over and over again.

Still, three years later no matter how hard she tried she could never remove the image of the Tardis fading from view. He had left her with the human version of himself, in hopes that it would bring her the happiness she had sought with him. Of course they had married, had children and lived the most fantastic of lives. Like all good things it comes at a price though.

After years of countless adventures together, the human doctor began to notice things that no one else had caught. Not even his time lord counter part could have foreseen. He aged, as any human should; but Rose continued to remain youthful. She gained reflexes and knowledge that was inhuman. He had run countless tests until the answer became painfully obvious, she was becoming a time lord. The change was slow and would take over five decades to complete, but she was going to live for a very long time regardless.

So they did the only thing they could, they lived. Rose took the time to care for him in his old age of course and her children when they reached old age as well. That's what had finally brought her to this point, three-hundred years later. Her name lost to time, like all those who would remember it. Her family and friends long since buried. The song of time was her only companion now, a song she had heard once long ago hunted her now. The song of the Tardis was her only companion now in a world that never knew her.

She spent her granted time wisely though. She educated her self across the world, learning languages and sciences that once boggled her mind. She set out to learn anything that would one day help her find her way home.

It was four-hundred years after the death of her husband when they had finally discovered her existence and took her from the Earth. Gallifrey was still there and they had taken her home, vowing to return her to her universe. Romna, the current high president had taken her under her wing. She welcomed Rose into her house, granting her citizenship and time at the academy.

*************************************************************

"Young Rose, how are you fairing in the academy these days?"

Rose turned from her current book on Gallifrey history and smiled at Romna.

"Quite well actually, the headmaster said it should only take two more classes for me to be granted my Tardis."

Romna nodded and turned back to the current official papers she was working on.

"Would you like to pick one out now? I mean, save your self some time considering the bonding process."

Rose smiled, only Romna would consider breaking the rules to help her. She knew it was only because of her own past with the doctor. The history that they had also once shared before the time war destroyed all that they knew.

"I'll only do it if you promise me that they won't force me into an early regeneration. I mean I want him to recognize me when he sees me. You know how it is, one shock at a time."

Romna laughed at Rose's comment, knowing full well she was talking about the Doctors own past that she had been more then willing to share with the fledgling time lord.

"I'm sure that would be the least of your worries Rose."

"Yeah, I guess your right. The fact that I'm going to show up in a Tardis alone will more then likely be enough on it's own to send him into a regeneration. Speaking of which, is there any way for the doctor to have more regenerations?"

Romna knew that was a question she would ask eventually.

"Well there is one way; it just depends on how far the Doctor is willing to take your relationship."

Rose turned to Romna and placed her book on the table beside her.

"Oh, do tell." Her eyes glittered with excitement.

"You can bond, that way you would share regenerations. The only issue is it hasn't been done since before the Doctors first regeneration. So, I'll probably have to send the book with you to make sure he does it right. You know how he is, always taking short cuts."

Rose nodded and smiled as she thought of her own experiences with the Doctor.

If only he knew that they were still here, and how much they thanked him everyday for the sacrifice he made for them.

I felt it was a great place to leave you wanting more, so review and I may just grant your wishes.

~Dame Rose


	2. Tardis

Back To You

Chapter Two: The Tardis

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Well here it is the next chapter, read and review, and I love all of you that did review thank you. Also thank you for correcting my spelling of Romana's name in the first chapter. I do tend to get confused on the actual spelling sometimes… Well enjoy!

~Dame Rose

* * *

Rose and Romana headed for the Tardis fields. The Doctor wasn't kidding when he had told her they were grown, honestly she found the whole process quite amazing. Romana lead her weaving through the young Tardis', until they came to a type-40 that she recognized as if it were a part of her.

There it was, a blue police box, shinning in the corner of the field like a small gem of hope.

"Born from the Doctor's own Tardis this will be yours."

Rose jumped on Romana hugging her, laughing and crying all at the same time. Turning Rose ran for the Tardis and reached into her shirt to pull out the Doctors Tardis key.

"Will it work?" Romana nodded and Rose shoved the key in the lock and threw open the doors. Once inside, Rose couldn't stop the tears from falling. It looked almost exact to the Doctors, except the walls were silver and the jump seat had small stars embroidered on the fabric.

"It's beautiful. I mean, words can't even describe how I'm feeling right now." Romana smiled softly, she remembered the first time the Doctor had walked into his Tardis; Rose wore that same look he did. It was funny really; Rose and the Doctor were so much alike. It was almost as if the White guardian himself had made Rose just for him.

"Romana, can I ask you a question." Romana turned from her own thoughts and looked to Rose. Her face seemed almost sad as she fiddled with the time rotor controls.

"Sure Rose, anything for my adopted little sister." Romana smiled again to reassure Rose as she motioned to stand next to her.

"Will I ever be able to see this again? Will the Doctor ever be able to return here, to his home?"

Romana sighed, yet another question she knew Rose would eventually ask.

"This Tardis may be a type-40 like the Doctors rose, but it comes with so much more. Unlike the Doctors, this one has the ability to safely cross dimensions. So the answer to your question is yes. "

"Will he even want me to travel with him though, knowing I have my own Tardis sitting on Earth?"

Romana placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and waved the other across the control counsel.

'You see all of this, it was made from the Doctor's Tardis, that means once they get close enough to each other they will merge. The real question you want to ask is what the Doctor is going to say when accepts you as the commander."

Rose blinked, "What do you mean?"

Romana laughed and continued her explanations.

"The Tardis will recognize you over him because you have completed all of the training needed to fly a Tardis. You'll be able to fully bond with it in a way the Doctor has never been able to. Why do you think all of his landings are so rough?"

"Well, I guess that does explain a lot."

"Hey, maybe we can talk to the council, you know see if you can go and fetch him before your graduation. Maybe take your Tardis for a test run." Romana winked.

Rose could only blush, knowing exactly were Romana's mind was. She had always pressed Rose since they met with questions of hers and the doctor's relationship.

"I'll only be willing to do it if you can get the council to agree. I'm not going to pull a Doctor and lose all chanced of graduating the academy."

Romana nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll go speak with them now. You get acquainted with your new friend here."

"All right," Rose turned back to the controls, analyzing what did what and talking to her Tardis. Finishing a bond that had benn forming since she had looked into the depths of the Doctors Tardis once so long ago. She had yet to really understand what had happened to her since then, or how she had become what she was now. All she knew was that the council was to tell her on her last day, before she was to return to her home universe. Until that day she would not question it.

* * *

There it is another chapter. Not as long as the first, but I wanted to save what was happening next with the council for its own chapter. Which will also be short, I'll write longer ones when you guys review more.. I need the reviews they motivate me.  So press my button and give me your thoughts and suggestions. I do use those ya know… I love suggestions they help me write what you want.

Well thanks to those that did review!

~dame Rose


	3. The Council Decision

Back To You

Chapter 3: The Council Decision

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Wow, two updates in one day… the juices are flowing… Up to ten reviews, come on people keep these great suggestions flowing. I love to read what you guys think. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks for Reviewing!

~Dame Rose Tyler

* * *

The council greeted Romana's request with contempt as she made her case to them.

"You know the laws Romana. The fact that someone not born of this planet has been accepted into the academy alone is a stretch of the rules."

Romana nodded at their reasoning but continued anyway.

"I understand. You know the prophecies as well as I do, so please just grant her the Tardis to use for this trip. Not only will she be reunited with the Doctor, she will gain the experience of an adventure on her own. Something she may not get to experience if she doesn't go now."

The council looked from Romana and turned to talk amongst themselves. Romana swayed back and forth on her heels waiting for their reply. She could only hope that they would give Rose this opportunity. She was the only one who really knew of the power Rose held; now it was time for Rose to see it as well. To see that she is strong on her own as well, that she could save herself. She wanted her to know that she was the Doctor's equal and not just a companion.

The council turned to face Romana once more.

"We will grant your request."

"Thank you." Before Romana could turn to leave the high councilor raised his hand.

"There is a condition to this gift."

"Ok, what are the conditions?"

"Rose Tyler will be granted a Tardis, but she must remain in this universe until her classes are complete. Once they are complete she will be allowed to bring the Doctor forth from the home universe."

Romana nodded, "Simple enough."

"Romana, that is not all. She will also be required to take on one companion from this universe. Not of the Earth though."

Romana smiled and nodded. Bowing to the council she proceeded to turn and leave the great chambers.

Rose was going to be happy for the most part. Romana could only imagine how she was going to take to the news about a non-human companion though. Rose would cross that bridge when she came to it. Now it was time to tell her the good news though. Romana made her way back to the Tardis fields.

Romana knocked on the Tardis door and opened it slowly.

"Rose are you in here?" Romana heard a mumbled reply.

"Where are you?" After a moment of shuffling and a few bumps Rose appeared from beneath the council.

"Made from the Doctor's Tardis alright, I'll have to grab a few parts and update some of the systems. She seems to really like me though."

"Glad to hear you guys are getting along so well."

Rose smiled and wiped her hands on a cloth.

"I see you've changed your clothes."

Rose laughed and spun in a circle for Romana.

"What do you think?" Romana looked Rose' outfit over and smiled. She wore a brown pinstripe suit, except for the feminine cut to it, she was practically wearing the doctors clothes.

"Well I think it's an interesting choice. Is it right for me to assume that your name is going to be Doctor when you're granted your Tardis?"

Rose nodded, "Well I figured it was only right that this universe have a Doctor as well."

Romana just smiled and walked up to stand in front of Rose.

"Now, it's time for my news. The council has agreed to let you take the Tardis now. There are conditions though."

Rose smiled and nodded as she continued to listen.

"You cannot leave this universe until your classes are complete, and you must take a non-earth companion."

Rose smiled grew flat at the last comment.

"I don't know if I could do that Romana. I mean it's always just been me and the Doctor. Honestly I don't know if I would be able to see it or do it any other way."  
Romana nodded in understanding, "I figured you would say as much. I will tell you that this is an opportunity that you should not pass up. Look at it this way, spend some years exploring this universe and having your own adventures. That way when the doctor comes here, after your graduation you can show him this universe and share your own knowledge."

Rose looked over the council, her mind wondering over possibilities. The chance to see worlds like Gallifrey that had been destroyed before she had met the Doctor, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see the sites before she went home.

"Alright, let them know I'll do it. I think I'm going to go home to Earth now though if that's alright with you."

Romana nodded and smiled as she headed to the door. Before she left Romana turned once more to look at Rose.

"I know what you're thinking Rose. It's not as bad as you think; you'll understand it all when the council reveals the prophecies to you." Rose smiled slightly and waved goodbye to Romana as she started the dematerialization process.

"I'll be back in a few days your time k? By then I should have a companion for the council to meet. If you need me before I return you have my number."

Romana smiled and closed the Tardis door.

"Rose, you'll heal in time, just give it a chance." She knew Rose was missing her family, she also knew that was the first place she was going to go. Into the past when she wasn't there to see her mother, all Romana could do now was hope Rose would find what she needed to in herself before she met the up with the Doctor again.

* * *

Wow, there it is, yet another great update. Getting a bit interesting I hope. Someone suggested she have some adventures on her own first, hence the whole has to say in Pete's world. So I hope you enjoy it. Remember, read and review, all those suggestions and ideas help me keep the stories flowing.

Thanks for reviewing!

~Dame Rose


	4. A visit home, a glance at the future

Back To You

Chapter 4: A Visit Home

By: Dame Rose Tyler

**A/N: This is a revise chapter!!!**

Yes, I know I've been out of the update loop for a little while, but I had my computer stolen, and with it all of the chapters I was working on.. So in short it may take me a little while to get over it and find the creativity I seem to have lost with my laptop… Luckily the home insurance bought us a new one,. So updates are going to start again now, hopefully at least once a week. This particular chapter may be revised at a later date… Depends on your response to it.. so without further a due.. Here it is, chapter four.

~Rose

**Last Time when we left Rose…**

"_I know what you're thinking Rose. It's not as bad as you think; you'll understand it all when the council reveals the prophecies to you." Rose smiled slightly and waved goodbye to Romana as she started the dematerialization process._

"_I'll be back in a few days your time k? By then I should have a companion for the council to meet. If you need me before I return you have my number."_

_Romana smiled and closed the Tardis door._

"_Rose, you'll heal in time, just give it a chance." She knew Rose was missing her family, she also knew that was the first place she was going to go. Into the past when she wasn't there to see her mother, all Romana could do now was hope Rose would find what she needed to in herself before she met the up with the Doctor again._

**And now on with the story!**

Rose sat in her jump seat thinking of the council's decision and things past. The scope of it was the fact she knew they were right in their decision; she needed to see the world for herself before she returns and joins the doctor. The idea of showing her own companion the universe was slightly appealing when she really thought of it.

Rose reached into her suit pocket and pulled out her own sonic screwdriver, she had already gone with Romana to acquire so many things to be like the Doctor. Rose gasped in realization; they wanted her to be her own person, to find the strength in herself. Now she knew for sure it was a good idea, it was time to find this companion of other worldly origins, right after she finished with her mother. Rose cringed, she loved her mother but at this point she could see why the Doctor was so set on limiting their visits. The Tardis hummed to life, notifying Rose that they had landed on the Tyler estate.

Rose sighed and walked over to the railing by the door, grabbing her jacket she marched down the ramp and threw open the doors. Before she could even take three steps Jackie, Mickey and Pete were all standing before her.

"Rose! Oh my sweet child your finally home!" Rose hugged her mother and smiled.

"Yeah that's me, home to the family for a break." Jackie frowned.

"What do you mean home for a break?"

"I have to go back and finish my final tests for Tardis flight, I'm just taking a sabbatical to see the universe."

Mickey couldn't help it and just laughed.

"Good to see you again Rose, I see not only have you taken to dressing like the Doctor, you've developed his sense of humor as well." Mickey held out his arms and waved her into a hug.

"Glad you came to visit. So how long you staying and what are are you doing next?" Rose smiled, same old Mickey.

"About a week, then it's off into the universe in search of a plus one to scare and put into mortal danger.' Rose clapped her hands together and laughing in a mockingly evil way.

"Well enough chin wagging, let's go inside and see what you've been up to, before your mother freaks out Rose." Rose smiled at Pete and followed them up to the house.

Rose smiled as they walked into the house at the few memories she had here. Of Christmas and then her mind wondered to the Doctors final good bye. Rose shook her head and smiled at her mother.

"I'll go grab some tea, you guys go sit down."

Mickey and Pete sat across from Rose as she looked around the room.

"I see not much has changed in the few days I've been gone."

Mickey could only shake his head, "Come on Rose I wasn't born yesterday, you've been gone longer then that. It shows in your eyes."

Rose nodded, "Yeah but don't tell my mom, been three hundred some odd years for me."

Pete smiled and looked to the door to see if Jackie was coming before he continued.

"Before you leave Rose I'd like you to look at some of the reading we're getting back at Torchwood."

"Really, Anything I should be concerned about?"

"We're not sure yet, but we think the stars are going out?"

Rose reached in her pocket and fingered her Tardis key, she wasn't sure but something about that statement made her really nervous. It was almost like something from the academy was nagging at her subconscious.

"I'll look at it, but it sounds like something I should tell the council about back on Gallifrey."

Rose looked over to the door and smiled at her mother as she walked in carrying a trey of hot tea.

"So, Rose how is things on Gall-galifry, that planet that you're on?"

"It's pronounced Gallifrey mother. Things are going really well, the council will give me permission for Tran dimensional travel once I complete the tasks at hand."

Jackie frowned and sat the trey on the table, "Back to the Doctor then? It's like you're not even concerned about seeing me anymore." Jackie continued to rant her voice piercing Rose's now superior hearing. Before she could stop herself Rose had stood and glared at her mother.

'Would you please shut up!?" Rose took a deep breath once Jackie had calmed down.

"I'm not going to be there all of the time; my Tardis can travel between worlds, so I will still be able to see you. That and you know damn well that I want nothing more in the universe, hell the span of eternity then to be with the Doctor." Rose huffed and sat back down; her eyes were still filled with a black swirl of anger.

Jackie took in Rose's appearance and swallowed.

"Rose, I'm sorry I didn't realize."

"You normally don't, so quick to judge. That's one thing I'm glad the doctor taught me, how to look beyond and accept things for how they are, not how they seem."

From that point on Rose's visit was uneventful. After dinner Pete took Rose to his office at torchwood to look over the readings they we're getting from the rift.

"I've seen these before Pete, on Gallifrey. They were in the archive pertaining to the Time War. I may have to cut my visit short and go find that companion so I can return to Gallifrey and go get the Doctor. I have a feeling we're really going to need him.'

Pete sighed and leaned back in his chair, Rose glanced at his face. It was as if that sentence aged him.

"Is it going to be like the cyber men all over again?"

"Pete, I'm not going to lie to you, this could be and more then likely much worse." Pete picked up the papers regarding the rift readings and shoved them into a manila envelope and handed them to Rose.

"Take these with you. I think you need to head back and get this sorted soon before whatever it is gets here."

The drive back was silent; Rose shifted through the readings and sighed. These readings were familiar; she just didn't want to let Pete know until she spoke with the council. The only other thing she really wondered was if it was affecting the Doctors universe as well.

Jackie was waiting in the kitchen when they got back and smiled as Rose came in.

"So now that business is taken care of are you going to spend some time with your mother and tell me what you've been up to? I know you think I wouldn't notice Rose, but I'm your mother, I know you've been gone longer then you said you were."

Rose looked at her shoes sheepishly and sat across from Jackie.

"Your right I've been gone for 300 some odd years. Had a lot of adventures, but I mostly spent my time in the academy."

Jackie nodded, "So what kind of stuff are you learning?"

Rose looked at her hands and winded her fingers together, before looking over at Jackie and smiling.

"All sorts of things really, stuff that I would have never learned taking my A levels back on the estate."

"Well I'm sure that what ever your learning it's too complicated for me to wrap my mind around."

Rose smiled and reached out to her mothers hand.

"Just because I'm different now doesn't make me any less human."

Jackie smiled weakly at her and cleared her throat.

"Well I had better get up to bed, Pete told me you would be leaving, something about important business."

Rose nodded and hugged her mother.

"I'll be back soon, and I will call."

Rose turned and walked up to her Tardis. Throwing open the doors she threw her coat over the railing. Her hands drifted over the controls.

"Tardis put us into the vortex; I have to go do some research in the library before we head out to find me a companion." The lights flickered as the Tardis responded. The center council wheezed to life as the Tardis disappeared from Pete's lawn.

From that point Rose spent hours in the library pouring over all of the information regarding the Time War. So far all of the data matched, it was the Daleks. There was no mistaking it now, the records confirmed it. Rose threw the book against the wall and screamed.

"They just never stop!"

Growling in frustration Rose walked out of the library and down a hall until she reached her room.

"Find us a planet so I can get a decent companion. I think I'm going to take a nap and reflect." The Tardis nudged her mind in agreement and Rose smiled.

Sorry to leave it here, but my kids are awake and I have some homework to do, I'll try to get some more up in the next day or so depending on where my mind takes things. Please review, suggestions and changes are always welcome!

~Rose


	5. A New Companion

Back to You

Chapter 5: A New Companion

By Dame Rose Tyler

Ok, here it is, I've read all of you somments and I thank you all for being so supportavie, so iw ill make it a goal to update all of the stories I've been neglecting because of lack of reviews… So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DRT.

_**Last time…**_

"_Tardis put us into the vortex; I have to go do some research in the library before we head out to find me a companion." The lights flickered as the Tardis responded. The center council wheezed to life as the Tardis disappeared from Pete's lawn._

_From that point Rose spent hours in the library pouring over all of the information regarding the Time War. So far all of the data matched, it was the Daleks. There was no mistaking it now, the records confirmed it. Rose threw the book against the wall and screamed._

"_They just never stop!"_

_Growling in frustration Rose walked out of the library and down a hall until she reached her room._

"_Find us a planet so I can get a decent companion. I think I'm going to take a nap and reflect." The Tardis nudged her mind in agreement and Rose smiled._

_**And On with the Story!**_

Rose had only slept for a few hours when the Tardis had awoken her to let her know they had left the vortex. Sighing Rose climbed out of bed and pulled her shoes on. Wondering into the counsel room Rose smiled.

"I think that nap is just what I needed to clear my head. We'll get this matter taken care of, the Doctor and I have faced this enemy before, and we'll just do it again. So what do you say, lets go find that new companion."

The Tardis hummed in response as Rose glanced at their current location.

"Barcelona, as in the plant that has the dogs with no noses? Interesting choice, the Doctor and I never did make it here."

Rose smiled and ran down the ramp, grabbing her jacket as she opened the door. Stepping outside, she turned and locked the Tardis, rubbing the wooden panel fondly as she left.

"Well, let's see what kind of trouble I can get myself into and find my new way-word companion."

Rose walked down the small road, it appeared to be some form of market square, people shouting and bartering every were you looked. As she moved deeper into the stalls Rose noticed a book that caught her attention. The cover was plain, there were a few cracks in the leather binding that showed wear and its age. Looking up she smiled at the vendor.

"How much do you want for that?" Her hand pointed to the book she had just been examining.

The tall man smiled, "50 credits." His voice of course told another story, the man was a crook and kind weird too. Rose just shrugged and handed him her credit stick, courteous of the sonic screwdriver.

"Thank you girl, you best be getting home soon, the curfew starts in about an hour."

Rose looked up from the book questioningly, "Curfew? Why in the world would there be a curfew in place?"

"What's wrong with you girl? You not from here are you?"

Rose shook her head no and smiled again, "Nope, just a traveler passing thru."

The man grunted and began to pack up his stall, "You best be getting back to your ship in a hurry of find yourself a room. They'll take you in if you're found outside."

Rose could only nod and smile. "Just the way I like it." Winking Rose turned from the stall and continued to wonder around the market. That's when she noticed the girl by the fountain; Rose's heart went out to her. Her clothes were torn and her face didn't look much better. Sighing Rose walked up and sat down next to her. She flinched slightly at the new presence.

"Hi, the names Rose, need some help?"

The girl just shook her head no and continued to shake. Reaching into her coat Rose pulled out a light sweater and handed it to the girl. She looked at the garment and then to Rose's jacket pocket. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Their bigger on the inside; now again, do you need some help? I mean what happened?" Rose gestured to her clothes and the bruise she could now see on the girls face. The girl gave a weak smile.

"My master has claimed me, but I have run because it hurt." Realization dawned on Rose; at that point she almost saw fire.

"Well now we can't have that now can we? It's supposed to feel good last I checked." Standing up Rose held out her hand to the girl.

'Come on, I'll take you with me and get you checked out and cleaned up."

The girl looked at Rose's hand suspiciously. She had been nice maybe she could trust this Rose she though. Smiling weakly she took Roses hand, who could only grin. Rose's thought however were on the fact that this girl had been raped. At least she had a companion now. The thing that still nagged at her though was the fact this girl couldn't be no more than 14.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sarafen." Her voice was a whisper as she followed Rose. Her hand held tightly onto hers.

"Where are your parents or other family?"

"I don't have any; I've been a slave all my life as far as I can remember."

Rose sighed; of course she just had to land in a time period that still loved to have slaves.

"Well Sarafen, not anymore. I'm gonna take care of you ok?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

'Will you be my mother then?" It was a shy question Rose could tell. Laughing a little Rose smiled at the girl.

"Of course if you want me too. Next question, do you know what your planet of origin is?"

The girl nodded, a smile finally gracing her features unguarded.

"Yes, my master said Arcadia." Rose smiled. This was perfect, alien daughter and a new companion not of the Earth. Rose came to a stop in front of her Tardis and pulled out her key, turning to Sarafen she smiled.

"We'll have to get you your own copy of this key soon." Sarafen gleamed with joy.

"You mean I have a home too?"

Rose laughed and nodded, her hand ushering the girl inside.

The girls eyes filled with amazement.

"Such a large room in such a small box, is this room like you jacket?"

Rose nodded, "Yep bigger on the inside."

Rose turned to the counsel, "Could you please make Sarafen a room while I take her to the infirmary for a checkup? I want to make sure she was not harmed in her attack." The Tardis hummed.

"Your room is ready, but first we're going to check out your injuries and make sure your not hurt badly."

Sarafen nodded and threw her arms around Rose.

"Thank you so much, you're the kindest person I have ever met Rose."

Rose hugged the girl back and laughed.

"That's mom to you young lady, now come on."

Alright, new chapter, I'm going to leave it here though because it's like 3 am and my brain is kind of foggy… so review and enjoy… it gets better I promise! Well it will once my brain clears, it would be easier if this cold would go away… I mean sneeze once and the keyboards covered in boogies! They look like dalek meat… I'm gross I know… well enough of that..

Night night!

DRT…


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


	7. Return to Gallifrey

The check up went as well as Rose had expected it would. Sarafen was now resting quietly in her room while Rose set the coordinates for Gallifrey.

"I hope the council accepts her, and understands the need to finish my test. The Doctor has to be here for this."

The Tardis hummed in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go get some robes ready for Sarafen to meet the Council."

Rose wondered down the hallway towards her room, her mind wandering back and forth between the Doctor and Sarafen. So much cruelty in the universe, it was no wonder that the Doctor found it had to be happy most of the time.

"Doctor, I hope it hasn't reached you yet."

Rose pulled open the wardrobe and glanced around for some robes for her and Sarafen.

Knocking softly on Sarafen's door, Rose opened it slowly and looked at the sleeping child. So peaceful and happy even after all the wrong that has happened to her.

"Sarafen, were here. I brought some robes from my house for you to wear."

Sarafen sat up and yawned.

"Ok, can we eat too?"

Her voice was soft as she looked at Rose shyly.

"Of course, once your dressed I'm sure the Tardis will have it ready."

Sarafen looked at her questioningly.

"You house makes your food?"

Rose smiled, "Yep, and if you ask her nicely she can help you get anything you need."

Sarafen smiled and looked at the ceiling, "Can I have pancakes?"

The Tardis hummed and Rose smiled.

"She said she would be happy to make you some pancakes."

Sarafen jumped of the bed and bounced up and down in front of Rose.

"Well let's get dressed, Pancakes!"

Rose smiled; The Doctor was going to love her. They both had an infatuation with a food. Once they were dressed and fed Rose lead Sarafen towards the door.

"While we're here try and stay close to me ok?"

Sarafen nodded and grabbed Roses hand.

"Like glue." Rose nodded and opened the Tardis door.

Romana was standing there waiting for her.

"Back so soon? I figured you'd be out running around saving planets for awhile."

Rose smiled. "Nope, ran into a bigger problem that needs to be addressed with the high council as soon as I get someone to watch over Sarafen."

Romana looked behind Rose at the small girl holding onto her arm. Romana pointed to her, "I take it she's Sarafen?"

"Yeah, found her on Barcelona. She was a slave there so I kind of adopted her and took her with me."

Romana smiled and nodded.

"Well I would be happy to take her while you deal with your important business."

Rose looked at Sarafen and smiled, "This is your new aunt Romana, she's going to take care of you while I go and meet with some important people ok?"

Sarafen nodded and walked over to Romana.

"Hi Sarafen, I thought maybe we can get some treats and head down to the park. Does that sound like fun?"

Sarafen smiled and grabbed Romana's hand. "Just head down to the park when you're done, if we're not there we'll be back at the house."

Rose nodded and headed towards the citadel. This news would hopefully get her back to the Doctor sooner, at the same time bring darkness to the bright days of peace the planet has had.


	8. High Council

Back to You (working title)

By Dame Rose Tyler

Chapter 7: High Council

OK, here is another chapter cause I know you have all been dying for one. As I said before I know I have spelling and grammar errors, so if you wanna fix em and send me an updated chapter,or just nag me so you can beta let me know. Always looking for critique groups, or just someone to hound me endlessly to update (I can really use someone like that ;-D) This chapter may not be too terriably long, but at least its something right? Well on with it!

~*DRT*~

**Recap:**

_"Well I would be happy to take her while you deal with your important business."_

_Rose looked at Sarafen and smiled, "This is your new aunt Romana, she's going to take care of you while I go and meet with some important people ok?"_

_Sarafen nodded and walked over to Romana._

_"Hi Sarafen, I thought maybe we can get some treats and head down to the park. Does that sound like fun?"_

_Sarafen smiled and grabbed Romana's hand. "Just head down to the park when you're done, if we're not there we'll be back at the house."_

_Rose nodded and headed towards the citadel. This news would hopefully get her back to the Doctor sooner, at the same time bring darkness to the bright days of peace the planet has had._

_**ON WITH IT!**_

Rose swept down the corridors of the citadel, the need to get this done with as quickly as possible the only thing on her massive mind. Really the only thing she wanted was the high council to get off their pompous arse and do something for once in there millennium of existence. She could only hope they would let her fetch the Doctor after they saw these readings and the fact that they matched those of the Daleks taken from during the time war.

Rose sighed as she stopped at the front reception. Clearing her throat the young secretary looked up at her. Raising her eyebrow at Rose before continuing what she was doing.

"Excuse me, I'm not just standing here for my amusement. I need to see the high council now,it is imperative if not demanded that they speak with me now."

The girl looked up from the screen she was working on, well at least supposed to be working on.

"Do you have an appointment?"

That was the final straw, Rose was seeing red. Here she was trying to prevent a second Time war, and all this waste of space could do was ask her if she had an appointment. Glaring at the girl for a moment longer Rose made her decision and continued on through the double doors of the inner chamber.

"You can't just barge in there!" The girls cries of warning fell on deaf ears as Rose marched foreword to the center podium. Glancing around she noticed the councils displeased looks.

"Stop looking at me like that, I'm here to bring you news and information imperative to Gallifreys survival."

The head of the council stepped foreword and started at Rose, his anger both evident on his face and the link that the Time lords shared.

"That may be so, but you are still not permitted to just barge in here when ever the mood takes you."

Rose reached in the pocket of her coat and pulled out the envelope Pete had given her with the rift readings.

"I've just returned from Earth with readings from the rift there. Look for your selves. I have spent hours pouring over the information myself and have come to the conclusion that these readings match those of the Time war. Take a look for yourselves!" Rose placed the papers onto the screen scanner, allowing them to be transferred to the view monitors above her. The council looked at the readings before convening with each other in hushed whispers.

"Do you see now why I just 'barged' in here? I would have more respect than that. I may have been raised on Earth, but I know what manners are."

The head council member turned to Rose.

"Have you found your companion?"

Rose smiled softly, "Yes, and she is to become my daughter. I found her as a slave on Barcelona. She is from Arcadia. Her master abused her in ways I do not wish to remember."

"Very well, you and your companion are hereby granted permissions to leave and retrieve the Doctor. You Rose Tyler, shall be granted title of High Commander in the future endeavor against the Daleks. Let it be know that the Doctor of this Universe, Rose Tyler is now High Commander of the Gallifrey army in regards to the Dalek conflict."

Rose bowed and exited the main chamber, smirking at the girl behind the desk.

"Told you they wanted to see me."

Laughing at the girls blank stare Rose ran down the halls and out of the Citadel. The streets were quite as they always were, people off to their jobs with no idea that tonight's announcements would hold the news not only of her promotion to High Commander, but that of the dark shadow that fell onto these people, known only as the Daleks.

Glancing at the park, Rose saw no traces of Romana or Sarafen and decided that they must have headed back to the main house. Time was of the essence in this mission,so right now she needed to get Sarafen in a hurry and go find her Doctor. Stopping mid step she laughed.

"Oh my goodness, I wonder how the Doctor is gonna take the news that he can't go by that name in this galaxy."

Romana chose that moment to come up behind her and scare the life out of her.

"He'll more than likely just go by his house name then."

Rose jumped and turned to find Romana smiling at her and Sarafen hiding her giggles behind her hand.

"Jhezz Romana give a girl a hearts attack!"

"Oh, you'll live. I heard you stormed your way into the High Council. Maybe you should take on the Doctors name of the On Coming Storm as well?" Romana winked as she continued to walk back towards Rose's Tardis. Once they reached the Tardis, Sarafen joined Rose, taking her hand.

"I would rather Sarafen stayed here, but the council suggested I take her anyway if you know what I mean. Its just I know she's going to be in danger where ever we find the Doctor."

Romana nodded, knowing all too well how much trouble the Doctor was capable of.

"Don't worry it will all work out, High Commander." The end of her sentence was drawn on with amusement as she mock saluted Rose. Rose of course laughed.

"That's right, and don't you forget it Madame President!"

Rose pulled out her key and pushed Sarafen through the door, bowing her head good-bye to Romana as she herself slipped though the doors.

OK, I'm gonna leave it here. Haven't decided if Im gonna let her find the doctor first trip or not. I know time is important for her to get back to gallifrey, but as well all know "It also travels in time!" So, heres my update and hopefully Im not runnning around like a chicken with my head cut off too much to update again soon. My Gma just had bypass and well it hasnt been as well as we have all hoped. So we're hoping for the best but preparing for the worse. So everyone show your support and send her your well wishes! Allisonknight dot com! tell her I sent ya lol

~*DRT*~


End file.
